1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically assisted vehicle including pedals to input human power and an electric motor to drive a wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
US2007/0169973 A1 discloses a two-wheeled vehicle including a front wheel electric motor that drives a front wheel, a rear wheel electric motor that drives a rear wheel, and pedals. Wheel drive modes include an integral wheel drive mode for activating both motors, a rear wheel drive mode for activating only the rear wheel electric motor, a front wheel drive mode for activating only the front wheel electric motor, and pedaling assist that drives the rear wheel by the pedals and the rear wheel electric motor.